Remembering
by ALICEandra624
Summary: * Post Breaking Dawn. Emmett and Rosalie just came back from a vacation in Alice's hometown in Mississippi. Emmett reveals something that brings Alice horrific memories and as her favorite brother, Edward is there to comfort her.


A/N: Well, this will be my last update for a while seeing as I'm leaving, but I wanted to post up this story that CoWriter made up about Alice. She sent it to me last night, and I really liked it so I posted it up. So, hope you like it.

P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes I might have overlooked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way, or form.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Ruby Necklace

_APOV_

I danced around the living room humming as I went along. I carefully placed flowers in vases and fixed every little thing I could.

Jasper sat on re couch staring absent mindedly towards the TV while Edward gently stroked Bella's beautiful dark hair. Carlisle sat in the kitchen talking softly to Esme as she fixed a sandwich for Jacob who was playing with Nessie on the floor.

I giggled quietly when Nessie jumped onto Jacob's lap with all her force temporarily knocking the air out of him. He turned and smiled at me with a wolfy grin.

Things had gotten so much better now that we had an alliance with the wolves. Every now and then they'd stop by to say hi and the concept of there being a boundary would probably end soon. That is, if my vision was correct. I'd gotten so use to the wolves that I could see glipses of their futures. Which made me very happy since I hated being blind.

Of course we still weren't very use to the horrible wet dog smell that followed the wolves everywere but it was managable. The only one that would ever really complain was Rosalie but she and Emmett had left for another honeymoon leaving the house complaint free. This made me quite happy since I hated having to see there creative night plans.

Unfortunately they came home today and with Jacob still here I didn't need my visions to know the first thing out of her mouth when she got back would be an insult toward 'the dog' as she would often call Jacob which was actually one of her nicer nicknames.

I stopped in the middle of rearranging some decorations to check how much longer until they got back.

"4 minutes and 26 secounds until Rose and Emmett get back" I stated casually.

I finished the rest of the house at vampire speed and found myself down with the whole house in 4 minutes. Now I only had to wait 26 secounds until there arival.

I started counting down in my mind and Edward chuckled at my impassionce. As soon as my mental countdown hit zero the door slammed open and Emmett ran into the room laughing like crazy. Rosalie followed but quickly regained composure.

I glaced towards Edward.

'What was that about?'

Edward flashed me his 'you don't want to know look' and I nodded thoughtfully.

Emmett happily went around and said high to everyone while Rosalie complained about the foul oder. I chuckled to myself.

"So how was the trip you two?" Esme asked while bringing Jacob his sandwich. How is it that I managed to clean the whole house and Esme was just now down with that stupid sandwich.

Edward laughed and I shot him a glare.

"Awesome," Emmett stated, "me and Rosy had lots of fun"

Edward an I both cringed unfortunatly having both seen their fun even though we had been trying to block it.

"Were did you guys go anyways?" Jacob asked.

"A little town in Mississippi" Emmett answered.

My head shot up and I listened more intently to Emmett while ignoring Edward who was carefully watching me now. Mississippi was were I had lived.

"It was really pretty actually" Rosalie said, "there were a lot of woods around the area too and we found the prettiest thing just laying there in the middle of the forest. Show them, Em," Rosalie said gently as Emmett pulled out something from his back pocket.

At first I couldn't make out what it was but then I saw it. It was a beautiful neclace. A ruby heart hung on the gold chain. There was something familiar about it but I didn't have time to think about it because I was thrown into a vision.

-  
**EPOV**

I watched Alice carefully. I had to admit going to Alice's human hometown on a honeymoon was not their brightest idea.

Emmett pulled out a neclace with a ruby heart on it and I heard Alice gasp gently. I turned and saw she was having a vision.

I tried to read her mind and just see what she was seeing but this time something different happened. I was suddenly sucked into her vision and could no longer see the living room.

In her vision she was inside an extremely old house. It was incredibly foggy almost like when a vampire remembers their...no that's not possible. I looked back to what was happening and realized with a start that this wasn't the future. My focus turned to the two people in the room. The first was clearly the mother. A little girl who was near her looked very similar but the little girl was prettier and the mother looked very angrily and hatefully towards the little girl infront of her. A golden neclace with a ruby heart was around her neck.

The little girl looked about 8 or 9 years old. My attention was instently attracted to the small girl. She had long flowing black hair that framed her face beautifully making her look like an angel. Her eyes were the most captivating. They were a beautiful blue that could fill with many emotions at once and yet you'd be able to name every single one. You could tell the way these eyes would sparkle when happy or excited but right now that wasn't the case. Fear eminated from them strongly and a few tears slid down the pretty face. It didn't look right at all.

"Stop it! Stop it now you little monster!" the mother screamed at the daughter before stricking her face with her hand.

The little girl fell back from the force of the blow and began to cry harder the before. Her hand covering her now red cheek.

Another little girl came running from another part of the house apperently having heard the noise. I guessed she was the other girls sister. She had black hair like her sisters but hers was shorter and messy. Her blue eyes look nothing like her sisters. They were shallow and one demensipnal and bearly showed any emotion.

Her mother raised her hand to hit the child on the floor, but the other girl stopped her.

"No, mommy, don't! It's not Mary's fault. She can't help it." The other girled screamed.

I suddenly realized what I was seeing.

The mother grabbed the other girls arm and pulled her away from her crying sister.

"Cynthia get away from this...this demon child!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You should have never been born! You were a mistake! One day I will get rid of you, you little freak!" the mother screamed at the girl on the floor before hitting her again.

"Please...stop," the little girl on the floor cried which only got her hit again.

Cynthia now began to cry as she watched helplessly as her mother hurt her sister.

The vision slowly began to fade away as I was pulled out of it.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and then hugged me tightly. "Are you okay! You just went completely out of it." she asked concerned but, I pushed the love of my life out of my way.

"Alice!" I yelled as I pushed everyone else out of my way and ran to the other couch sitting at my sisters side.

"Alice?" I said again more softly but this time it sounded more like a question.

She turned away from me and refused to meet my eyes.

"Was that..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Her golden eyes turned and focused on me. They were filled with sadness and once again it looked wrong to see that on her face. She nodded gently and her small frame began to shake. Small sobs escaped her lips.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards me. She grabbed my shirt collar tightly as if it was the only thing keeping her here. I wrapped my arms around her gently in a brotherly embrase. My heart broke as I heard her burst into tears. She cried into my chest but no tears ever appeared. I held onto my little sister tightly and let her cry.

Jasper went crazy. His mind bombarded me with questions.

"Later," I said answering his question of what was wrong. "Just try to calm her"

He didn't like the answer very much but nodded. His powers though seemed to have no affect on my little sister. I hugged her tighter and gently rested my chin on her head waiting for her to let it all out.

"Was it something I said?" Emmett asked confused.

* * *

Well, we hope you like this new story about Alice's memories. Please review your comments and tell us what you think. Until I return, a'deui and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
